


Prompt 4 (Bat/Juliette)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [3]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr.“Is it bad I really want to kiss you right now?”





	Prompt 4 (Bat/Juliette)

There’s a thud from next to me and another Optimus goon goes down. He lands in a heap and his stun baton goes skittering across the ground. I narrowly avoid being tasered by it and fling it back with my powers.  
“You alright?” I ask Juliette. Her armor makes it hard to see if she’s injured, but she doesn’t give any indication of being hurt. Her posture remains relaxed and her fingers are poised with power. She’s the picture of a confident, hot hero. I resist the urge to kiss her.  
Down, girl.  
“Never better,” her emoji mask grins. It winks at me in an animation and she turns her attention back on the fight.  
Tonight’s mission was supposed to be a simple information gathering one, slip in and out unnoticed, but we triggered security when one of the guards on a smoke break accidentally stumbled on us. Now, the alarms are blaring and Optimus guards arrive in waves to take us down.  
Bat and I are the only Syndicate members present. Duke, Lorelei, Andi, and Renzei are waiting around the tower for our signal in case we need to be rescued.  
We don’t.  
I put tension on my palm and send another security guard flying back. He crashes into his partner and takes him down. I am almost proud of myself for that one.  
“Nice strike!” Bat chirps from next to me. She projects the image of a bowling ball taking down pins and the sound effect follows.  
I snort and appear beside her just in time to guard her from a stun baton. With one lazy flick, I get the guard to taser himself and knock himself out.  
“Do you have a sound byte for everything?” I call out.  
Bat snaps her finger and a guard rushing at us slides to a halt. She clutches at her mask and panics. Bat’s darkness blinds her long enough for her to kick her down.  
“Just about. I’m just missing a good sound byte for Duke’s ice powers,” Bat answers back playfully. The sound byte of something hard cracking is emitted from her mask.  
I resist the urge to comment on it as a guard jabs his taser at me. One kick to his chest and he’s down winded. I pull the baton from his grasp and taser his partner. She goes down like a log and I toss the weapon down.  
“Focus, you two,” Duke’s voice snaps to life on our comms. I flush, remembering that we still have a mission, and slink back to Juliette’s side.  
We’ve almost gotten through the first wave of guards. There’s only a few left milling around which we can both take down relatively easily.  
“Sorry, Wolf, Monarch is an enabler,” Bat speaks into the comms and her emoticon mask winks at me. I can almost hear the smirk in her voice as she does so.  
Pretending to be offended, I press my palm to my hand and open my mouth. “Me? You’re the bad influence.”  
Bat lightly shoves me out of the way and hits a guard’s helmet. Her fist connects and he staggers back dazed. After another punch, he’s out like a light.  
I thank Bat by taking out a guard poised to attack her. My telekinesis lifts me up off the ground high enough to where I can kick the side of his head. He is knocked out from the force and I grin victoriously at him.  
Bat watches me from the ground and twirls her fingers blinding another wave of guards. They abandon their attack and clutch at their eyes in panic as their vision is replaced by utter darkness.  
“That’s hot,” she calls out to me. Her mask projects a blush-ey face.  
I color and land down at her side.  
“Bat...” This time Badger’s voice sounds on our comms as a warning. I can all but imagine Lorelei shaking her head outside.  
Renzei’s voice crackles to life as I give Juliette a playful shove.  
“Maybe save the flirting for a time when you’re not fighting Optimus?” His question is chiding but there’s amusement on his voice. I can imagine him smirking from whatever shadow he’s hiding in.  
I flush and turn away from Bat. There’s muffled laughter from the Comms, Andi and Renzei probably, and I resist the urge to retort something.  
Bat takes my hand in hers, gives it an affectionate squeeze, before continuing the fight. I follow her lead, try to ignore the way my heart pounds, and throw myself into the thick of the battle.  
If someone had asked me last year what my favorite couple activity was, I would have answered something cliche like walking around the park or eating at a high end restaurant. Now, however, it was fighting along side Bat.  
Bat, my girlfriend of a few months, seldom comes on missions with me, preferring to fight from behind a computer screen, but she’s been opting to appear in her ‘physical form’ more and more as a way to keep an eye on me.  
I enjoy it when she does.  
Juliette has a way of fighting, agile and quick, which takes my breath away. She moves fluidly, like water, and twirls like a dancer in between opponents. It is breathtaking and arousing all at once.  
I bite the inside of my cheek before assisting Bat. The last of security is pouring in and we are almost through their lines. A few more opponents to take down and we can keep going.  
“Save me some,” I send another powerful wave of telekinesis out and take down an entire file.  
Bat whistles appreciatively and her helmet flashes with heart eyes. “My girlfriend can kick ass.”  
I roll my eyes playfully and dodge out of the way as she goes flying into another guard. She’s smaller than the guard yet a well delivered kick takes them out.  
“Can you save the compliments for another time?” I appear next to her as the final guard goes down. Juliette blinds her and I lift her up off the ground before slamming her back down. She lands unconscious and the room goes quiet. There are no more reinforcements.  
Bat slings an arm around my shoulders and brings me as close as to her as her helmet will allow. My cheek presses into the glass of it.  
“Sorry, but complimenting my girlfriend is in my program settings.”  
“You’re not an A.I.” I narrow my eyes.  
Bat’s helmet flashes into another wink-ey face.  
“How do you know? I could be a sentient robot that learned to love and crafted a body for myself,” she playfully nudges me.  
I snort and survey our surroundings. The Optimus guards lay about and are out cold. They won’t be bothering us for a long while.  
I move away from Bat and walk towards the staircase. Our mission is still two floors down. We need to keep going.  
“Nice teamwork,” I call out. I bend down to examine another guard just to make sure he is down. He is.  
Bat gazes at me silently from her perch. Her mask is dark and there is no emotion projecting yet I can feel the pride and affection radiating off of her.  
I don’t know what she sees in me when she gazes down. My cheeks are flushed from the exertion of the fight, my hair is a mess, my chest is panting as I catch my breath, and mask is a little rumpled, yet she sounds completely enamored.  
“ **Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?** ” She takes a tentative step towards me.  
I bite down on my lip and stand up. My heart picks up the pace and I desperately wish she would. If we are quick maybe I can slip her mask off and give her a fast kiss before anyone spots her face-  
Our comms crackle to life again and Duke’s voice sounds exasperated. I can all but hear him pinching the bridge of his nose as he paces outside in annoyance.  
“Bat! Monarch! You still have a mission, focus!”  
I freeze in place and color in embarrassment.  
“Sorry,” I reply. I move away from Juliette before I’m tempted to lose track of our goal again.  
Bat lets out a noise from behind her mask and a blushing emoji flashes across the screen. “Boo, responsibility.”  
There’s another round of muffled laughter on the comms and I really am mortified again. I nod at the hallway, clear of guards, and take Juliette’s hand in mine.  
Andi mutters something about Duke being a cockblock on the comm line earning her a laugh from Renzei and a scolding from Duke. I ignore them and grin at Bat.  
“Ready?” I ask.  
I can’t see her face, yet I know Juliette is smiling back when she replies, “Ready.”  
She gives my hand an affectionate squeeze before we continue our trek towards Optimus Tower to complete our mission.


End file.
